Fireflys in the Night
by lunakillerorphan
Summary: AU, OOC, Sasuxoc. Sasuke was friends with a girl from his childhood who went away. what happens when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is my first fanfic so please be kind, it's a little AU and ooc.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.

"I promise, We will meet together again someday. Sasuke you must stay strong no matter what, and please don't forget about me" A young girl said while a worker from the orphanage was calling out to her. "I'll miss you, don't forget the song either"

"Luna don't go, please stay" said a very young Sasuke, tears rolling down his face.

"I cant please forgive me but I cant" she then kissed his cheek and ran off to meet up with the worker. her heart breaking

some years later

"You're late" yelled Sakura and Naruto in unison, at their late sensei Kakashi.

"Well you see, there was this cat and it was all wet so..." Sasuke zoned them out looking to the sky. Today was a day he hated only second to the day of the Uchiha massacre. The anniversary that Luna left. He let out a sigh, his thoughts wandering to questions like : where is she? how is she? is she a ninja or did she choose a different path?

A sad look came into his eyes, sighing he knew he would never find the answers. It was a foolish dream he had locked away and it only appeared upon the date. Suddenly he punched his fist into his hand 'Why did she have to leave? If she didn't I'd be different more open and maybe then itachi wouldn't have been so...gah'

"Hey Sasuke what's your problem?" Naruto said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?"  
"You look pissed by something, is it because you finally realize I'm totally stronger than you?"

"You wish!"

"Naruto you'll never be as strong as Sasuke-Kun!" chimed in Sakura

'Bah such babies'

"Alright kids today we have another mission. We've done it before let's see if we can speed it up. Mission: Find the Cat!" Everyone groaned at this, even me. the lady doesn't deserve the pet if she keeps losing it like this. I didn't want to do this today, i wanted to go home and sleep the day away.

"well let's go"

an hour pases Sasuke's view

"Well you certainly did beat your time this time" said Kakashi. Sakura had brought fish today in a lunch bin and the cat had been attracted to it so just came straight to us. we were at the hokage's tower.

"Ah Kakashi, just on time"

Kakashi coughed "I"m on time oh no how terrible. what am i on time for?"

"well today we have a new arrival from the recently destructed hidden village of spirit"

"Wow we actually have one of them coming here?"

"Yeah we decided that it would be best if they all split up, I need you to come and test her out to see what we should put her as"

"Hey hey old lady what's the hidden village of spirit?" said the dobe, as stupid as the question was i listened to because i didn't know as well

"It's a village that was recently broken up by several country's banning together. They were a very sadistic village and treated the children badly so we decided to put a stop to it."

"Oh I've heard about that place, isn't it one of the few places where they actually make the children kill each other for food?" Piped in Sakura0

"Yes as terrible as that is" replied tsunade she had a look in her eyes that meant trouble. "Oh well come along Kakashi, let's get this over with."

"We're coming too!" Exclaimed Naruto. "We wanna see who the new girl is"

"Alright but stay hidden with the other anbu okay? we're trying to see if this girl has good detection too so it'll also be a test for you, if you really wanna go."

We all nodded in agreement and followed her.

"Rouge this is Hatake Kakashi, he will be testing your skills out today" She said to a girl who was sitting outside of the door. She was deathly pale, had blood red eyes, her hair was a shade of ebony. She looked familiar but i couldn't quite place her. She nodded and stood up ready to follow. We went out to the field. Tsunade nodded at us and we dispersed to hiding positions.

----------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad? please review sorry if it sucks, I'll try to update as soon as I can


	2. Chapter 2

I hid in a tree. I saw where Sakura and Naruto were hiding. Not bad. They were hiding in trees as well Kakashi whipped out his icha icha paradise.

"come at me, please." He said while flipping to his place. Rouge just nodded and got into a fighting stance. She closed her eyes and then suddenly she just wasn't there anymore. I looked around wondering where she was, but i couldn't find her. Suddenly though she appeared right behindKakashi and kicked. He barely dodged it. Then he did something none of us had ever seen before. He put his book away. I gasped involuntarily and looked toward where Sakura and Naruto were. They were as surprised as i was. Rouge formed a few hand seals and suddenly there were a whole bunch of flower petals flying at him. What is she doing? How the hell... What! They had turned out to be razor sharp. dashiki got cut in a few areas but managed to dodge any attacks directed at critical parts. dashiki pulled out a kunai and went at her. She pulled one out and they went at it. I had never ever seen people fight so skillfully. Suddenly Kakashi started to do some hand seals. A blast of fire pored out towards her and i thought she was done for. However that was not the case. Once the flames had subsided we saw that she had formed a water shield around her. When there was no water around. That was amazing.

"Okay that's enough for now" yelled Tsunade. they both stopped what they were doing. Both were breathing hard. "Rouge. How many people did you detect?"

"Seven"

"Very good! There were nine in total. You are very skillful, Rouge. Did you ever take any tests while at the village of spirit?"

"We took a lot of tests, Hokage. They had to determine which ones of us were rats, and which were wolves." She clenched her fists as she said this.

"I'm sorry if i brought up some unpleasant memories, But you're in a better place now, We'll treat you better then them. Please come to my office tomorrow at noon. Explore the village of Konoha, you might find something you like."

"Yes ma'am"

"Hey Hey Rouge Rouge!" said Naruto, enthusiastically.

"Yes.. umm"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I shall one day be Hokage, the best one Konoha's ever seen! Do you want to come with me? I can show you all the cool things." He said

"Sure Naruto-sama." she said. This had surprised me. She looked as if she would prefer to be alone.

"How Nice of you Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow rouge" Tsunade walked away back into Hokage tower.

"So ... so... where shall we go first... hmm ooooh i know, hey hey Rouge Rouge are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Yipeeeeee come on I'll take you to the place with the best ramen in the world"

"Alright... I don't have any money though"

"That's alright Kakashi-sensei will pay for it right sensei?"

Kakashiwas caught off guard and couldn't say no.

"Come on guys let's give Her a great first day." And with that we were off!

----------------------------------------------------------

Good? Bad? please review sorry if it sucks, I'll try to update as soon as I can, sorry bout the lateness i totally didnt mean to be that i'm very slow sorry, also sorry if kakashi's name is Dakashi or something like that, my computer was being evil and replaced it with that, sorry.


End file.
